Hot and Cold
by a-summer-day
Summary: My eyes widen in realization. He's one of Mike's friends. Mike is Casey's older brother. Every time I see Mike, he's there too. I've seen him but I never talked to him. "I knew you seemed familiar. Now can you tell me why you're here?" "First off, I was here first. I went to get a drink then there was a girl in my bed." "Why were you cuddling with me?" "I was cold you were hot."


**Hey guys, you all know I deleted my one-shot collection, Everyday Life. But due to some requests I decided to upload the already made one-shots. So here they are. : ) Hope you like it. Please review too. Also all the credit goes too: MADCreations**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

I, Allyson Marie Dawson hate my best friend Casey Rose White. Let me explain. We went to this party, no let me rephrase that. I was dragged to a party by my best friend Casey. Yeah, I didn't want to come, but Casey being the party-holic she is, insisted on it. I'm not a party gal unlike Casey who's like the queen of partying. It's pretty easy to lose sight of her, and it's pretty easy for her to get drunk and do the most random shit ever.

But that's not the point, she promised she'd stick with me the whole time but no, she ditched me five seconds after stepping into the house. Some best friend. So after sitting on the couch for like an hour watching drunk people do random shit, I got a text from the devil herself.

_Wasssup giiirl?! Hows the fricken partttyyy? COULD YOU do Me a faavvoorr and take my car BacK HoMe? THHAANKS! LOVE YA!_

Casey and I are really, really, really close BFF's. Like really close. I stay at her house, use her car, and other stuff, and she does the same to me…Did that sound wrong or…? Anyway, I knew something like this would happen so I took her keys. This is no problem for me. Yay I get to go! But there's one problem. Once I drop they're car off, I can't go back home. It's too dark and my home is very far from her's. Plus my parents are probably sleeping so I can't call them, her parents are probably sleeping too. I can't take her car home, she'll totally flip out. Casey is very protective of it, she only lets me drive and that's rare too. So the only option is to stay at her house…but that has a flaw too. Casey being the "normal" girl she is, keeps her door locked, cause she says she needs her "privacy".

And that's why I hate my best friend.

I sigh as I make my way outside to the clear night sky, muttering some "oh-so-nice-things" about Casey on the way. I look around for her car, and soon spot the bright yellow convertible, then I hop in while making my way to her house.

_Scene Change _

I park the car in the driveway while making my way to the door that she and I purposely left unlocked. Quietly I tiptoe up to her room making sure that all the lights are shut. Maybe I'll get lucky, and Casey could have forgotten to lock her door. Silently praying I reach over and jiggle the doorknob…It doesn't budge. Great. I'll just grab some pillows and a blanket and sleep on the floor. But then I spot an open door. The guest bedroom. Usually it's closed, but now the door is half open. I slowly peek in.

Jackpot.

A king sized bed, with large cushions, and a comfy blanket. Mm…I think it's calling my name. I run over to the heavenly bed and jump on it. I get situated snuggling into the blankets and cushions. I sigh contently, and instantly fall asleep.

_Scene Change_

I'm a normal sleeper. I don't fall into complete oblivion, when I sleep, but I don't wake up if I hear a creak or something. I definitely do not forget things. I always remember what specifically happened the night before. Which is why I'm not confused that I'm not sleeping in my own bed nor in my own house. I'm confused of why there are two muscular arms that belong to a very hot guy, holding me tight…

So I start screaming.

The familiar guy stirs and opens his brown eyes. He narrows them at me and snarls. "Shut the hell up please. I'm trying to sleep." He mutters.

"Excuse me?" I snap. "Who the hell do you think you are—"

"Are you deaf or something? Did you not hear what I said?" He asks shutting his eyes closed but a small smirk forms against his lips. I start to wiggle and squirm from his grasp but he pulls me even closer. "Stop moving." He complains.

I look at him incredulously, "Stop moving?" I ask in disbelief. "Like hell I—"

"I have a huge hangover, and all I want is sleep. Shut up." He groans. I open my mouth to say something but he cuts in. "Please." He adds nicely. I stay quiet and stare at him. I've definitely seen him around. The blonde shaggy hair, the brown caramel eyes, his featured are well-defined and he's dam muscular. Yeah I've definitely seen him around.

As quietly as I can I whisper, "Who are you?"

His smirk grows larger but his yes remain glued shut, "You don't remember. You were saying it all last night." He says.

I freeze, and his smirk grows even bigger. No, that couldn't have happened. I'm fully clothed while he only has his shirt off. "You're lying." I say.

He grins, "So you do have a brain…" He says.

I sigh, "Let go of me!" I yell before struggling again. He merely pulls me closer and I sigh in defeat. "Can you at least tell me your name?" I ask.

"Tell me yours first."

"Allyson. But everyone calls me Ally."

"Austin. Austin Moon."

I blink, "Oh…Nice name, I guess." I mumble.

"Yeah, know go to sleep." He mumbles.

"Not before you tell me what you're doing in my best friend's house." I say.

"You tell me first."

I roll my eyes, "Because Casey's a horrible best friend and made me drive her car home in the middle of the night!" I say exasperated. "She made me drive her car home, knowing that I couldn't go back to my home.

"Wait. You're her best friend?" He laughs.

"Yeah why?" I ask.

"Because I'm Mike's best friend." He says.

My eyes widen in realization. He's the guy who's always hanging out with Mike. Mike is Casey's older brother. Every time I come over and see Mike, he's there too. I've seen him but I never talked to him. That's because Casey and Mike aren't that close so we never hang out. "I knew you seemed familiar. Now can you tell me why you're here?"

"First off, I was here first. I went down to get a glass of water, I came back up and there was a girl in the bed."

"Why were you here then?"

"I decided to crash here since Mike only has one bed."

"And why are you cuddling me…?"

"Because I was cold…And you were hot."

What a great answer.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" He asks.

"Why it's like nine in the morning?" I ask.

He hasn't opened his eyes yet, so I'm forced to lay there staring at his handsome face. "It's actually three, so go to sleep."

I have no choice, so I sigh and relax and try to go to sleep.

_Scene Change_

I woke up to find Austin gone. I was disappointed…A lot. So I sat on the table, moping into my glass of coffee. Casey comes down looking like a mess, her hair going off into many different places, and her eyes half shut. She has on what she had on the night before, like me.

"Morning…" She mumbles.

I sputter. "Morning? Morning! Is that all you have for me? Morning? Not even a good morning. Just morning! I had to drive your car in the middle of the night to your home, and be forced to sleep in the guest room. Then I woke up in a stranger's arms. And all you have for me is a morning?!"

She doesn't reply, and I wait for the info to sink into her. You have to wait for stuff to get into her brain, when she's having a hangover. Her eyes widen and she turns to me, "Did you just say that—"

I cut her off. "Yes I did say that I woke up in a strangers arms in your house. But don't worry, it was Austin Mike's friend." I explain.

Her eyes stay the same, "You slept in Austin Moon's arms? The hot college guy? The hottest guy on the planet actually?

I nod and roll my eyes taking a sip of my coffee, "He wasn't that hot, and were going to college next year. You're making it sound like we're fifteen year old giddy school girls."

She gasps and drifts off to dreamland thinking about him.

"Okay, before you get to deep into this, you need to drive me home." I say.

She looks pver at me. "No way, I'm not driving with this hangover."

I grit my teeth, "You will drive me or I will kill your ass with a shovel."

She doesn't disagree. She drives me home.

_Scene Change _

It happened once again. Casey got drunk. I had to drive her car home. Her door was locked. And I had to sleep in the guest room. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Last time I did it, it turned out pretty well.

I snuggle into the comforters with a sleepy smile on my face. I hear a voice behind me near the door.

"Shit, not again."

I turn around and Austin stand there in his boxers and a shirt with a glass of milk and cookies. "We have to stop meeting like this." I mutter.

He chuckles, and walks over, taking a seat on the bed. "Hope you don't mind sharing a bed again." He says.

I shrug, "I've done it before." I say before snatching a cookie from the plate. My dad taught me this technique. He combined he milk and cookies. I take the cookie and break into smaller pieces while dropping them into his milk.

He glares at me, "What the hell was that for?"

"Drink it, it tastes better." I say.

He looks at me cautiously before taking a sip, actually more like a large gulp. He lowers the cup revealing a milk mustache on his upper lip. He grins. "Smart."

I laugh, "You have a little something." I mumble gesturing to his upper lip.

He frowns and try's to swipe it away but misses completely, he tries again and again.

I sigh, "Here let me do it." I mutter crawling over to him and standing on my knees. I reach my hand over and swipe the milk off. His breathing becomes shallow and manlier, and I realize how close I am to him. I quickly pull myself away.

"Uh…Thanks." He mumbles his voice coming out huskier.

I smile, "No problem." I mumble not looking him in the eye. I scoot as far as I can from him without him noticing and snuggle into the blankets. "Good night."

He mutters something and soon his arms are around me pulling me closer to him. "I'm cold." He whispers. I smile at his pathetic excuse, but reply. "And I'm hot." I say.

"You sure are…"

_Scene Change _

He's gone. Again.

I'm starting to think this is all just a dream or my imagination. The cookies, the glass everything. It's like he disappeared magically. There's no sign of him. Seriously I am pretty pissed. I storm down the stairs angrily into the kitchen. "Casey!" I scream.

She quickly sits up from sleeping on the table wide eyed. "What?" She groans.

"Where is he?! Seriously I'm starting to think he's just a dream or something!" I yell.

"Who?" She asks.

"Austin!" I yell.

She sighs resting her head back down, "He left an hour ago." She mutters. "He'll be back with Mike." She mumbles.

"Yes!" I pump running into the living room. "I'm staying here!" I yell again. I reach the living room and take a seat waiting nervously for them.

_Scene Change _

So since Austin, hasn't come yet like Casey said. I went up and took a shower. I always have some extra clothes at Casey's house. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a red tank top, some black sneakers, and then let my hair out. Suddenly I hear the front door slam and some laughs. They're here! I quickly make my way downstairs fixing my hair on the way.

I walk over to the door and see Austin and Mike. Austin has some ripped jeans on and a white shirt with a jacket. "Austin!" I say. "You're real." I mumble the last part quietly so he won't hear.

He apparently did hear, "What?" He asks.

"The deal." I cover up. "T-the deal, Casey and I made a deal… and never mind." I say shaking my head and nervously laughing.

Mike and his arrogant self comes up to me, "Hey babe. Did ya miss me?" He asks slinging his arm on my shoulder.

I roll my eyes, and side step him. "Stay the fuck away from me." I say shoving him in the gut.

He coughs in pain and I scoot over to Austin. "Sorry he can be an ass at times." He says.

I shrug, "So I've seen."

_Scene Change_

Tara coms in holding her head, "I feel like I'm gonna puke." She groans.

I shake my head, "That's why you don't drown yourself in alcohol." I say. "And make your best friend drive your car home—"

"Shut up Ally!" She hisses.

I laugh cheekily, "Love you too hun."

Mike being the stubborn guy he is, doesn't give up. "Hey babe, wanna go get my wallet from my car?" He asks.

I roll my eyes, "You have arms and legs? Put them to use."

"I'll kiss you if you don't." He warns.

I make it out of there in less than three seconds. As I walk to his car I curse him under my breath. The wind whips at me, which makes me shiver inside out. I open the car door and start digging through the messy thing.

"Need some help?"

I spin around to find Austin, "Uh. Sure." I smile.

He reaches over and starts sifting through the car as well with me. We're practically squished together, and he can probably feel the goose bumps on my skin. "Cold?" He asks.

I nod, "A little." I mumble.

"Here." He says handing me his jacket. "I'm not that cold."

I grin and reluctantly take the jacket, and slip it on. His vanilla scent surrounds me. Mm. "Thanks." I say.

"No problem." He winks grabbing the wallet. "I'm really sorry about Mike, really, he can be a…"

"An ass." I fill in. "Yeah I've noticed. He does it every time we—"

For some reason, Austin throws the wallet down some credit cards spilling out. It makes me jump and I step out of the car to stop myself from hitting me head on the car. "So you notice him?! Not me?"

I blink at his outburst. "What…?"

"I mean every time we're around, you only notice Mike! You don't even bat an eyelash at me! He always gets what he wants! It's always about Mike! Of course. He's fucking better at everything!" Austin punches the car making me jump again.

"Austin what are you talking about!?" I ask.

"I know you like Mike." He states bluntly.

"What the fuck are you talk—" I start.

"And." He cuts in. "He's a rich son of a bitch which means he gets everything he wants. I want something for once. Every time he finds out, he gets something better to rub it in my face. He turns it into a fucking competition." Austin yells running a hand through his hair.

"Austin—"

"Save it okay?!" He snaps looking angry. Then he storms back into the house, looking more pissed than I've seen anyone. Leaving me with to pick up the fallen credit cards.

_Scene Change_

Mike and Austin are fighting. Most probably because of me. I feel horrible. Well actually they're giving each other the silent treatment. Casey went to find her new boyfriend at a club, and I'm stuck here again. Mike refused to drive Austin home. So basically both Austin and I are stuck here. I walk upstairs near the guest room like a ninja. I stealthily peek into the room. Austin is seated on the bed relaxed watching TV. One hand is set under his head and the other is holding the remote switching channels. My arm holing me up slips and I fall face first straight to the floor. An embarrassed groan, emits from me and I look up to see Austin holding back a smile.

"I knew you would come up sooner or later, but I didn't expect you to face plant to the floor." He laughs.

I shake my head, and mutter some curse words. I get up, "I didn't fall! I merely gave…the floor…a hug…" I say pathetically.

He looks up at me in disbelief and amusement. "Really?" He asks.

I sigh, "I don't have anywhere to sleep and I'm tired." I say.

His face instantly changes and it turns sour. "I bet Mike would be more than happy to give you some space on his bed." He snaps.

I sigh walking closer to him. "Austin, I don't like him!"

"Bull. I see you flirting with him all the time." He says.

"I don't like Mike, nor will I ever." I say trying to control my anger. "And why do you even care!?" I ask almost blowing up.

"Because he gets whatever he wants! And he wants everything I want! He doesn't even like you. He's just bugging you because of me! He a spoiled rich son of a bitch who turn everything into a competition. When he found out that I liked you." Austin likes me…"He went after you just to get to me. And guess what? It worked! You—"

"Austin!" I yell cutting him off. He looks at me but before he can say anything else, I walk over to him and grab his shirt pulling him closer to me. I lean close and crush my lips against his. I can tell he's staring at me in shock but I keep my eyes shut. He starts to kiss back but I pull away looking him in the eye. He blinks looking at me wide eyed. I quickly look down a pink blush spreading across my cheeks. "Austin, I don't like Mike…I like you. You dumbass!" I say.

He looks at me, "Y-you do…?

I sigh closing my eyes, "Yes you moron!" I yell. He looks at me smiling wide and pulls me into another searing kiss. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck while he moves one around his waist and another combing through my hair. We pull away, "So you like me too…" I trail off smiling.

He pulls me onto the bed, me lying on my back and him lying on his side, staring down at me. "I've liked you since the day I laid my eyes on you. I've seen you with Casey, but never got the nerve to talk to you. Mike found out like month ago, and then you know, started flirting with you. That's how he is. He always does better than me, I want a dog, and he gets an elephant. I want a job at the mall, he gets a job as an FBI agent. Do you get what I mean?"

I nod, "Completely."

"So naturally, when he found out I like you, he went after you too." He says.

I frown, "That bastard." I mutter.

He grins at me and leans down to peck my lips again.

I cuddle closer to him, "I'm cold." I whisper.

He leans down, "I'm hot…" He whispers cheekily.


End file.
